As the computing power and connectivity of modern vehicles increases, users expect vehicles to perform an increasing number of functions, and interfaces used to enable all the expected functions become more numerous and more complex. In one solution to increase the functionality of a car, more controls or buttons are added to the steering wheel. However, the number of buttons that can be added to the steering wheel is severely limited because the buttons must be large enough to be usable, the steering wheel must be small enough to grasp and to turn, and an airbag must fit within the steering wheel. Additionally, when too many buttons are placed on the steering wheel, a user concentrating on driving may not be able to easily operate the many buttons, and may not be able to remember their locations. To activate a desired function, the user will have to look at the steering wheel for a relatively long time to distinguish the many different buttons, thus focusing his/her/her eyes farther from the road and other driving obstacles.
In another solution to increase the functionality of a car, more buttons are added to an area other than the steering wheel, such as a center console. This solution generally increases the number of available functions, but also requires a user to reach over to the center console. Thus, the user has a significantly worse grip on the steering wheel, is even less likely to easily operate the numerous buttons or to remember their locations, and will focus his/her/her eyes farther from the road more often.
Thus, there is a need in the art to achieve a high functionality driver interface system that overcomes the deficiencies in the art.